A number of projects to support the DNTP Office of Health Assessment and Translation (OHAT) have been performed or are in progress. OHAT serves as an environmental health resource to the public as well as health research and regulatory agencies. OHAT conducts scientific assessments focused on understanding the potential for adverse effects on human health by agents, substances, mixtures, or exposure circumstances. These evaluations can lead to NTP conclusions on whether these substances may be a human health concern based upon what is known about current human exposure levels. OHAT also organizes workshops or state-of-the-science evaluations to address other issues of importance in environmental health sciences. These projects involve scientific and technical expertise and support from the contractor to compile, review, and analyze information and data from the scientific literature and other sources regarding the effects of environmental substances and other issues that may impact public health. Keywords: Systematic review, toxicology, epidemiology, exposure, cancer, non-cancer effects